Mascara
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Me he puesto la mascara tantas veces, que a veces creo que es mi verdadera cara... YAOI... ZORO X SANJI


_** ADVERTENCIA ** _

_Si no te gusta el YAOI (relaciones homosexuales), mejor no leas._

_**Categoría: **One Piece_

_**Tipo:** Shonen ai (Romance implicito hombre x hombre)_

_**Pareja:** Zoro x Sanji_

_**Genero:** Angustia_

**_Clasificación: _**

_**Status:** Completo_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Hola , se que debería estar siguiendo con mis otros fics, pero este me ha salido solo. De pronto hay que darle a las musas lo que piden ._

_Este es un tipo de relato que me gusta mucho, algo parecido a mi otro fic "Arrepentimientos de un Sádico". Creo que me gusta por que va más de acuerdo conmigo que la mayoría de mis historias donde dejo 'finales felices'. Me siento mas satisfecha con mis historias cuando dejo a los personajes solos y atormentados, lo siento UU, es mi manera de pensar,_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Mascara_**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Te amo.

Tus palabras resonaron en mis oídos con un eco intermitente que comenzaba a provocarme migraña.

- Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Tuve que reprimir la carcajada que amenazo con salir de mis labios, y al mismo tiempo tuve que contralar las traicioneras lágrimas que quería escapar de mis ojos. No sabia si reír o llorar, pero 

ninguna de las dos reacciones seria por felicidad… es ironía, incredulidad, nostalgia, dolor… pero no hay felicidad dentro de mí.

No he nacido para ser feliz, ya lo he aceptado, pero eso no hace que me resulte menos doloroso.

- Mentiroso – te respondo de manera ruin, con odio y rencor en mi voz, con una sonrisa cínica e incrédula… y con el corazón hecho girones. Te sonrió como si me burlara de ti.

- No te estoy mintiendo, de verdad te amo.

La risita cínica e incrédula se me escapa de entre los labios, y niego con la cabeza a punto de caer en la histeria total, sin borrar esa sonrisa, sin quitar esa cruel burla de mi cara; pero no me burlo de ti, sino de mi, por que en el fondo de mi corazón desearía creerte, muy dentro de mi, desearía que eso fuera verdad.

- El amor no es real – te suelto con esa sonrisa falsa, la misma que pongo cuando no quiero derrumbarme, la que le enseño a la gente cuando me estoy quebrando por dentro. Mi sonrisa de mentira, mi escudo… mi arma contra la realidad… contra mi tortuosa realidad…

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de lo que hemos pasado?

Por un instante me parece oír tu voz comenzar a quebrarse, pero una vez que me pongo la mascara ya no me la puedo quitar.

- Sexo – te respondo sin preámbulo -, nada mas que satisfacción física.

Tu mirada de dolor e incredulidad no me hace menos duro, no disminuye mi crueldad. No se como disculparme, y la verdad, no pretendo hacerlo, en la vida, lo mejor que he aprendido es a dar primero la puñalada, cuando alguien me dice que me ama de algún modo, siempre le doy una puñalada y le destrozo el corazón.

No se recibir amor.

No se dejarme amar.

Y lo que menos se es dar amor.

No pretendía herirte, aunque no entiendo realmente el porque pareces herido. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si esas palabras no hubieran salido de tu boca.

- Me enamore de ti – repites en un sollozo ahogado que me estruja el corazón y casi me hace llorar… casi…

Me duele tanto ver tu dolor, me duele saber que soy el causante de tu llanto, pero si te creyera, si te dejara entrar a mi mundo a ver lo que hay dentro de mi, se que terminarías dejándome y haciéndome mucho daño, y ya no quiero que nadie me haga daño, prefiero estar solo, prefiero alejar a quienes pretenden amarme, no porque me guste la soledad, sino porque en realidad no soy tan fuerte como parezco.

Me rompo con facilidad, y una vez roto, me toma demasiado recogerme del suelo… puesto que tengo que levantar la miseria que dejan de mi, yo mismo…

- Te enamoraste de una ilusión – te respondo con firmeza, sin demostrarte cuan derrumbado estoy por dentro, sin quitarme la mascara de indiferencia -, de una idea, no de mí.

- ¡No digas estupideces!

No son estupideces… realmente no me conoces, realmente no sabes lo que hay dentro de mi.

- El único que esta diciendo estupideces aquí, eres tú.

Esta vez las lágrimas se te escapan y yo me pregunto cuando me volví tan frío, cuando me convertí en un ser tan despreciable, pero por eso se que esto es lo mejor… debo alejarte de mi antes de hacerte mas daño, antes de que me dejes por ser como soy, por ser lo que soy… por ser quien soy.

No me muevo ni un milímetro, no muevo un solo musculo, no me acerco a ti… aun que me muero de ganas de hacerlo, de abrazarte, de besarte… de hacerte el amor… porque eso es lo que siempre hice contigo… el amor…

No sabes lo mucho que quisiera consolarte y decirte que yo si te amo y que no me importa vivir algunos años en una mentira… pero se que se eso no es verdad, yo no se vivir en la mentira… ¿Por qué… cuánto durara tu amor?... Quizás unos meses, si tengo suerte serán un par de años, pero se que al final acabara... siempre acaba…

Te veo derrumbarte con tanta suficiencia, que se que de un momento a otro me miraras con odio y dolor, se que pronto ese amor que pregonas dejara de verse en tus ojos, y se que eso será la estocada que me atravesara los despojos que llevo en el pecho y que en algún momento fueron un corazón.

- No des un espectáculo – te pido con voz calmada, pero no te extiendo mi mano para que te levantes, ¿para que?, se que puedes hacerlo solo.

A veces soy tan cruel que me provoco miedo, pero se que es lo mejor para ti y para mi, se que algún día me lo agradecerás, por que algún día encontraras a la persona indicada para ti y es mejor que estés libre cuando eso pase, así no me romperás el corazón cuando debas dejarme inevitablemente.

- Creí que me amabas – sollozas cubriendo tu hermoso rostro con tus manos.

"Te amo", respondo mentalmente, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, no me oirás decirlo nunca, no lo permitiré, por que si lo sabes serás consiente de todo el poder que tienes sobre mi, y se que si eso sucede me vas a lastimar profundamente y será peor cuando me abandones, es mejor que creas que no siento nada por ti, así no puedes hacerme daño.

- No se donde sacaste semejante idea…

Eso es lo que te digo, ni una palabra de cariño, ni una caricia, ni una mínima muestra de que me importes un ápice… es lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué…?

Te veo negar con la cabeza y sacudir tu precioso cabello dorado, y permanezco expectante a lo que tengas que decir, esperando los inevitables insultos y todo el odio que siempre haz ocultado desde que comenzaste a tenerme lastima.

- ¿Por qué me haz besado?, ¿Por qué me haz hecho el amor?, ¿Por qué?, si no me amas…. ¿Por qué?

Se me escapa una carcajada mientras pienso que soy yo quien debería estar preguntando eso.

Solo basto con que me vieras llorar en soledad una vez, basto con que te acercaras en un momento vulnerable de mi vida… fue la única vez te deje verme llorar, fue la única vez que me mostré ante ti sin mi mascara, dejándote ver parte de mi destrozada alma. Si entonces tu trato hubiera seguido siendo el mismo…

- Por lo mismo que tu – respondo al fin, luego de unos minutos en los recuerdos -, para desahogarme.

Es entonces cuando me miras y te pones de pie, golpeándome con fuerza en el rostro, usando tus preciadas manos… debo admitir que eso no me la esperaba. Me han golpeado tantas veces que se que en realidad no lo hiciste muy fuerte… pero me ha dolido como pocos golpes en mi vida.

¡Pero esto es tu culpa!… todo esto es tu maldita culpa… tuya y de tu estúpida lastima…

Si tan solo no me hubieses tenido lastima…

- ¡No me compares contigo, maldito desgraciado! – me dices entre dientes con los ojos cargados de lagrimas y de odio.

Me duele ver odio en tu mirada, pero lo prefiero… prefiero que me odies a seguir sintiendo tu lastima.

- ¿La verdad te duele? – te pregunto, volviendo a mirarte y sonriéndote con ese cinismo que cubre mi rostro cada vez que siento dolor.

Te miro levantar el puño una vez más y me preparo para recibir otro golpe, pero nunca me la das.

- Te vas a arrepentir de alejar de tu vida a quien te ama.

Frunzo el ceño ante tu amenaza, preguntándome si de verdad te crees las patrañas que me sueltas. Menudas estupideces dices, como si realmente me amaras al menos la mitad de lo que pregonas.

- ¡Ja!

Y tras mi insípida burla te das la vuelta y me dejas solo… de nuevo solo…

Por eso se que no me amabas en realidad, por que si hubieras sido tu quien me dijera todo lo que yo te dije… no… yo no habría hecho nada, la verdad que en tu lugar, tras la primera burla me hubiese alejado con el alma hecha pedazos. Pero aun tenia la esperanza… la insípida esperanza de que si tu amor era real verías a través de mi mascara y descubrirías todo el dolor que hay debajo de la fachada que soy.

Tal vez espero demasiado, tal vez debería conformarme con lo poco que la gente esta dispuesta a ofrecerme, pero no espero más de lo que yo daría… o más bien, de lo que creo que daría si encuentro un amor de verdad.

Tomo una botella y también salgo de la cocina, rumbo a la cubierta, a recargarme en la barandilla y contemplar el oscuro mar reflejar la luna nueva que adorna el cielo. Se necesita mucho para hacerme llorar, pero ahora que estoy solo y dejo caer la mascara, ahora me permito una lágrima, la siento rodando por mi mejilla mientras pienso en tus últimas palabras…

Te aparte de mi para que no me rompieras el corazón, pero este, de cualquier manera, se ha hecho pedazos.

**FIN.**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Unas cosillas mas…**

_Espero que les gustara , bueno, independientemente del final Uu, pero a las musas lo que pidan ._


End file.
